Take me home
by Ponchygirl
Summary: The Poncherello's go on a vacation that Ponch doesn't find so much fun.
1. Vacation time begins

"Hey Jon, are you ready to go?" asked Mr. Poncherello. The Poncherello family were going on a vacation and they were bringing Jon along.

"I'm ready, I'm not sure Ponch is though. Last time I saw him he was still sleeping," Jon said with a smile. Jon and Ponch had traveled from L.A. California to Chicago Illinois and they were both tired still.

"I guess Frank still likes to sleep in after a long trip," Robert said.

"I'll go wake him up," Maria (Ponch's mom) said. She walked to the guest room where Ponch stayed for the night. She saw him laying there cuddled up to a pillow and pretty much hidden under his blanket. The dog was laying on the bed down by Ponch's feet. ( They had two dogs a black lab named Oreo and a golden retriever named Buddy.) Buddy loved Ponch more than Oreo did, and loved to be near Ponch all the time when Ponch was there at his parents house. Maria walked over to the bed and slowly lifted the blanket off Ponch a little, she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Hey, Francis, its time to get up," she said sweetly. Slowly his eyes opened and he smiled.

"Hi, mom," he said tiredly, and with a yawn.

"Good morning, Francis, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I love this bed, and Buddy snuggled with me most of the night."

"Are you ready to get up now?"

"I guess if we wanna get going soon I should get up," Ponch replied then sat up slowly and stretched.

 _Meanwhile…._

A few minutes later Ponch came out of his room all ready to go. He saw everyone in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hi Ponch, I'm so glad you decided to join us," Jon said smiling.

"Sit next to me," Patti said, Ponch smiled and took a seat next to his older sister.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Martin the second oldest of the siblings.

"Yeah I slept great," Ponch replied.

"That's good, does that mean you'll be able to stay awake the whole way to Adventure land in Des Moines IA.?" Asked Robert the oldest.

"Maybe, I can't promise anything," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

On the way there everything seemed fine.

"Jon have you ever been to Adventure land?" asked Robert.

"No, but I have been to some pretty cool amusement parks before," Jon replied.

"Did Ponch ever tell you about our vacation to Florida last year?" Patti asked smiling.

"Not really he seemed to be hiding something from me about it."

"Yeah well that's because we accidentally left him at home. He didn't get to go on that vacation, he just hung out with Buddy and Oreo for 3 weeks," Martin whispered. Jon started laughing.


	2. The hotel

"Well we are here. Is anyone awake?" asked Alfred. (Ponch's dad) it was so quiet in the car.

"I am awake honey," Maria said then looked around the minivan and saw Ponch was awake.

"Francis is still awake," she said.

"Hey Frank, you look exhausted. Was this too long of a trip for you?" Alfred asked his youngest child.

"No I get sleepy during long car rides still. This was long, but not as long as the trip from L.A. to Chicago," Ponch replied.

"Ok let's get out and go check out our hotel rooms," Maria suggested. They went to a hotel first and were gonna go to Adventure land tomorrow.

"Alright everyone time to get up!" Alfred said really loudly almost yelling. Lots of heads popped up, Jon was still asleep though. Alfred took a blow horn and blew it in Jon's ear. Jon's eyes popped open.

"Hi," he said loudly because he couldn't hear very well at the moment.

"Hello Jon, it's time to go into the hotel," Alfred said.

 _Meanwhile….._

Patti shared a room with Maria. Martin, Robert, and Alfred shared a room. And Jon and Ponch shared a room.

"Does your dad normally do that to wake someone up?" Jon asked.

"Of course he does, its usually me he does it too. I got lucky this year," Ponch said smiling. Jon laughed.


	3. Adventure Land

The next day they went to the amusement park. The only reason they went to Adventure land this year was because since Ponch missed the last vacation they let him choose where they would go this year. He wanted to prove to Grossie and some other guys back in L.A. that there was something fun to do in Iowa, and he wanted to go to an amusement park.

"I love this place already," Patti said.

"Me too, let's go find the log ride," Jon said. Everyone followed Jon.

 _Meanwhile…._

The entire day Patti, Robert, and Martin would only hang out with Jon. Alfred and Maria were off somewhere else away from the rest of the group. Ponch tried to hang out with them, but they kinda acted as if he wasn't there. 'I invited Jon to come with us, not to come along and make everyone forget I exist. All he's doing is telling them storied about me.' Ponch thought. Jon just kept telling stories about him and Ponch that were mostly about Ponch. He was making them all laugh their heads off.

"Ponch your such a weird little brother," Robert said.

"Thanks," Ponch replied slightly upset, Jon was making it seem like Ponch was an idiot.

 _Meanwhile later….._

When they got back to the hotel they were all discussing their dinner plans.

Alfred and Maria were going out to eat together.

"Jon, you can eat with me, Patti, and Robert," Martin said. Jon smiled,

"Thanks guys, what about Ponch?"

"Oops did we forget about him?"

"That's ok, he probably doesn't wanna eat with us," Robert said then they left.

"Wow this is the worst vacation ever. I wish I would've stayed home," Ponch said to himself as he saw everyone leave.

"Why should I eat with them if they are acting that way?"

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon came back to the hotel and found Ponch laying in bed trying to sleep.

"Ponch are you ok?" he asked. Ponch didn't respond. Jon found it odd that Ponch would go to bed so early.

"Well, I'm just here to get my things I'm gonna stay with Robert and Martin. Your dad wants to stay with you," Jon said then left with his stuff.

 _Meanwhile…_

When Alfred got back Ponch was asleep. He smiled.

"I guess Adventure land can take a lot of energy out of a kid," he said, although Ponch was only in his 20's Alfred still considered him a kid at times.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch couldn't wait to go home so he got up early and got ready to go.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon and Ponch were getting ready to go home now after they got back to the Poncherello's house.

"Bye, Jon, bye, Frank," the Poncherello's said in unison as Ponch and Jon got into the car to leave.

"Bye," They said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch was silent the whole way home, Jon knew why, he just had no idea what to say to apologize.

"Ponch?"

"Yeah Jon?"

"I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to ruin your vacation."

"I forgive you, Jon. By the way it was a family vacation not just my vacation. If everyone else enjoyed it, then I guess I should've found something to enjoy too."

"Yeah well next year I'll stay home."

"No, I don't care how messed up the vacation is for me... its how much my family enjoys it that matters to me. And they loved you. I'd be happy to take you on another family vacation," Ponch said.

Jon smiled, "Ponch you know, you truly are one of a kind. I'm glad you're my best friend," he said.

THE

END


End file.
